A Ghostly Encounter
by Happy-go-lucky-chick
Summary: Don't tell me you dont believe in ghost Amy...


**I know. Where have I been? Why have I not updated in forever? Well there's no use for me to explain because none of my answers are good. Let's just say our computer wasn't working for some time, which upsets me because I was planning to have this fic all worked out before Halloween. I guess not, but anyways I hope everyone had a good Halloween **

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog…..yet. lol

**I have my own characters in this story because I didn't feel comfortable putting regular characters in places. I plan to draw them out, scan, and then have a link on my profile to show everyone their looks cause I didn't really describe their looks in here. -shrugs- There will be another chapter, this one may be kinda slow (I know you guys want the action lol) don't worry I will so be working on it, promise. Oh and this story might be long, lol.**

* * *

She Looked up with half opened eyes, her knees wobbled like crazy beneath her. She didn't want to do this but

_A deal was a deal_.

She looked back at the kids who were standing behind her not to far away. "Well? Don't be a chicken!" one of them called out and she sighed.

She looked back at the old, dark mansion in front of her. She gulped. The grass was tall, it probably hadn't been trimmed in months, possibly years, and there were naked trees scattered across the sides, their bare branches knocking at the dusty windows. Rumor was that the house was indeed haunted by a ghost or some sort.

She heard them laughing again, taunting at her and mocking how they knew she wouldn't do it.

She gulped again before putting on a strong face and taking one step closer to the front door. Today she would prove to everyone, she would show them once and for all.

That Amy Rose was no coward.

She sucked in all her fear, unleashing as much might as she could, finally she ran up, coming to a halt as soon as she reached the entrance. The porch floor squeaked under her feet, making creeps run down her spine, she looked up with one eye seeing the front door, a small message carved into the old wooden door.

**Enter at your own risk**

She looked back at her so called friends, if she did this she could finally feel apart of the group. "What are you waiting for," called Wave, putting her hands on her hips and showing off her witch dress costume with a smirk. Amy narrowed her eyes, knowing Wave truly was a witch and not just on Halloween.

"Aren't you going to go inside…or maybe you just aren't cool enough" She spat, making Amy bite her lip. She wanted to be cool just like all the other kids, she wanted to fit in.

_She wanted friends._

Looking back at the door she felt the fear boiling back in her stomach, no one lived there for years and if anyone ever went inside it was certain that they would not return. _That can't be true_, she reasoned with herself, although it wasn't really helping.

Wave tapped her foot impatiently. "Looks like Rosey is a scardy cat" she sneered. All the other kids laughed loudly, as if minions to that witch.

Amy bit her bottom lip, trying to think quickly. She knew what she had to do, and she wouldn't like it one bit.

She turned around, now facing the big wooden door, its shingles slightly broken and the paint chipping off. Slowly she knocked, a rather dumb thing to do knowing that no one would answer. With one last shaky breath she slowly began turning the knob, surprised to find it open.

She poked her head in, seeing nothing but darkness. Pulling her arm back she managed to open it fully, with tiny steps she slowly made her way inside completely. Soft wind whipped through the air, sucking in leaves and other scraps into the house. Everything was quite except for the howl of wind and her footsteps creeping along the floorboards. She felt her heartbeat increase, knowing she wanted nothing but to exit the scary place. And as bad as things seemed then..

The door was then slammed shut.

Her eyes widened with worry, she ran back to the knob, turning it furiously only to find that it was jammed from the inside.

"Dammit!"

What was going on? Were her friends fooling with her? Was this some prank? Because if it was...

_It was definably not funny._

"No….no no no no!" She panicked.

With strong fists she began banging, hoping her friends would come and let her out. It wasn't long before she was tired of pounding. She turned, glancing all over the dark mansion which was now her prison. Was she stuck here forever? Would anyone find her? was this her friends messing around with her? perhaps they were on the other side of the door right now, laughing at her like they always did. That thought dropped from her mind when she realized it was too quite.

Trying to stay strong she wrapped her fingers around the rusty knob, in attempt to free herself once more, but again it wouldn't budge. At this point she felt nothing but adrenaline run through veins and freezing chills run down her spine, "Please Someone! ANYONE! Open the door, PLEASE!"

"….."

It frightened her to think to have to stay here the whole night. She sighed when a loud gurgle came from her stomach, it had been a while since she had eaten. Great. Now she was scared _and_ hungry, as if matters could not get any worse.

Perhaps sooner or later someone would have to find her, right? Atleast her friends knew where she was, instead of trying to let her out themselves they probably went to get an adult. _They're just doing the right thing, it might take awhile but I'll be just fine._

She turned around slightly, eyeing the dark place she was forced to be held in. _Why me…_ she questioned sadly. Deep down she knew she was in great panic, but at the same time she didn't want to make much noise, what if someone heard her? Or worse..

**What If a ghost heard her?**

No, no one had lived in this house for years and everyone knew that. Besides, she was the last to believe in ghost. Sure it was dark and creepy but as long as she knew she was the only one here then it seemed ok. _They're coming to get me, they're coming to get me._

Her body trembled and she knew the fur on her neck was at standing point. Putting one hand on the wall she jerked up quickly feeling something familiar, and for once things got slightly better.

_Because she knew it was a light switch_

Her finger flicked it up with no hesitation, and as soon as she did a light flashed on. And then another and another, the lights weren't very bright at all but definitely enough for her to see the whole room clearly. Her eyes scammed around, the room was big. To the left she saw a long staircase, which only lead up into more darkness since she hadn't turned on an upstairs light. There were portraits hanging along the walls with faces that made her thing their eyes were watching her, but she pushed it to the back of her mind knowing it was all in her head. However there was one particular painting she felt was odder then the rest.

Gently she eased off of the door and to her feet. She looked up with a confused look on her face as she approached it cautiously. It was a painting of a green hedgehog sitting with his arms crossed, as well as a frustrated look on his face. He wore a black leather jacket with strips of flames decorating the sides of his sleeves. Amy tilted her head slightly while observing it. She didn't know why but this one seemed different than the rest. More frightening indeed.

_Yet so Realistic_

She blinked with wide eyes. He looked like he was moving, and now….staring at her. Her eyes squinted forward, not understanding what they saw. Now the hedgehog was glaring at her, no…..his mouth was moving, trying to say something. She was able to understand what he was saying by the form of his mouth.

"**What are you looking at?**"

She gasped and leaped back, right before the hedgehog himself lunged straight out of the painting and was now physically standing over her. She screamed and crawled back, looking at him with wide eyes. He stretching his arms and body. "I hate getting stuck in there, very uncomfortable."

Amy said nothing, too shocked for words. He looked back to her, stuffing his hands in his pockets as if nothing strange ever happened. He gave her another glare, "Are you going to keep looking at me like that or what?"

Now she knew she was insane, she could have sworn she just saw that painting come to life just now and…now it was standing over her and talking to her. She stared at him with unblinkable eyes, and then she noticed suddenly how good looking he really was. She felt her cheeks heat up.

Her mouth opened to try and speak but the words would not form correctly. "No…I..." She gasped again and her eyes got even wider.

He raised an eyebrow. She could tell he had obviously noticed how scared she looked because he sighed and lowered his head. As he did his body began fainting away, soon becoming invisible to her sight. She crawled back more, Looking all over the room for him. "What….How can…"

Looking over her shoulder she saw him reappear, his body tinting back into its natural color. "I'm sorry, I had no intention of scaring you. I'm just…" he paused.

"Upset.."

She froze_. What the hell is going on?_

"About what", she asked, feeling his depression. She was proud of herself for saying it clearly.

He groaned softly and she saw lights blink, the chandeliers on the walls swayed back and forth with a jingle. There was a chilling wind that went through the house as he sighed.

Slowly she got back to her quivering feet but kept a great distance from the stranger. "How on earth did you….did you."

Raising an eyebrow he walked closer to her, she backed up and soon hit a wall. "How did I what", he more whispered it, making fresh chills hit her spine. He smirked, "haven't you figured it out."

She barely shook her head. He watched her with amusement in his eyes, "Why so jumpy", he teased.

She didn't want to make the wrong move. With a deep breath she spoke hoping not to stutter or yelp. "Your, you're not normal."

He stared dark golden eyes at her. "Oh? Define normal."

When he found she couldn't give him an answer he chuckled and brought a finger to her face, smoothly rubbing the skin under her chin. A small gasp emitted from her lips, his touch was icy cold. She felt as if her chin would grow icicles and yet she didn't pull away.

B_ecause she couldn't, no matter how badly she wanted to._

"You know exactly what I am, don't you?" he chucked some more. "Don't tell me you don't believe in _ghosts_" She held her breathe, petrified.

He saw the terrified look in her eye and frowned. "I see", He said quietly. Sighing he backed away from her and turned his head, she felt relieved to be free from his touch. "Forgive me, I haven't been myself lately, ever since that horrible incident which led me to this."

Sighing louder he continued. "dying"

Her eyes widened at that. _It was true? he was dead? But that would mean…_

**He was a ghost**

_I'm trapped in here with a ghost. Oh god._

She saw him staring into space, as if he were deep in thought. He sighed again, "Nah that would never work, I'm stuck here either way. I'll let you leave."

She turned her head and found that the front door was now wide open. She blinked, hardly believing everything she just witnessed was real but it didn't matter now, all she wanted was to leave this fowl mansion once and for all. She walked to the door, but found herself stopping suddenly. She turned her head to see the green hedgehog still standing there turned, thinking she had left already.

For some reason she felt, bad. _What's wrong with me? I should be running out of here! But why do I feel…Regretful?_

Looking out the door then back at him, she sighed.

"Umm, is there anything I can do to... help?"

Not even she expected those words to have come out. He turned his neck slowly, now staring at her with his beautiful gold eyes. "You want to help?"

Amy bit her lip, rethinking it over but ended up nodding, still feeling badly about it. His lips curled into a smile. "How nice of you." Her cheeks turned pink, liking the sight of him smiling back at her in a friendly way.

"Hmm…well, there is _one_ thing."

He came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her close. She tried backing away but felt her back hit the door, which was closed and locked once again. She cursed at herself for not taking the chance to leave, but on the other hand she _did_ want to help him, didn't she? He put his cold finger under her chin and made her look at him. She wanted to avoid his gorgeous face.

"But you have to _**promise**_ me you'll do it."

She felt confused, but said "Ok, I promise."

After saying that there was gust of wind that blew in waves throughout the house, she felt the house shake a bit and saw furniture swaying. His friendly smile turned more into a horrific smirk, feeling uneasy at that she brushed it off, assuming it was just his natural smile. He put his hands on next to each side of her head, trapping her against the wall.

"I'm not allowed to leave this house. Number one rule of being a ghost, you can't leave the place you were killed in." Her eyes widened, no wonder he was so upset all the time. How sad to have to stay in such a dreadful house for eternity. He continued, "However, If I were to somehow get a body", his eyes trailed off to the ceiling. "Then I would be free from this mansion."

He saw her staring at him, he smirked knowing she would be racing out of the door as soon as he finished speaking, knowing she would be back.

_Knowing she had to follow his every order now_

"For now I want you to bring me someone, can you do that?"

She felt her body had stiffened for some reason, as if she was frozen in a block of ice. _Bring him someone? But I can't! When I said I'd help I didn't mean for all of this! I just want to go back home-_

But her mouth said "yes."

_What? Why did I say yes? I didn't want to say yes!_

His smirk only widened. As if he knew something that she did not.

"His name is Derek the hedgehog, you probably know him. He is your friend after all. Bring him to this mansion."

_Huh? How does he even know that? NO! I don't want to do this!_

But instead she nodded.

_Huh? Why did I just nod? I didn't mean to nod! Why can't I control my own body?_

She heard his dark chuckled and felt frightened again. "Thank you." And with that he caressed her cheek while kissing her forehead.

* * *

She opened her eyes suddenly with a gasp, finding herself at the front porch of a house. How on earth did she get here? She rubbed the side of her head, "man what a headache." She looked up, it wasn't the creepy old mansion, she was at her friend Derek's house.

Startled, she began knocking at the door rather loudly, she couldn't even feel her hand. The door flew open, Derek yawned while looking up at her, his Brown spikes were a bit frizzy. "Oh Amy, it's you", he smiled. Honestly she didn't know what to say, let alone knowing how she even got here. _Great, now what? _He only smiled at her, "so what brings you here?"

"I want to invite you over a friend of mines house", her mouth moved on its own again and she was completely not in control anymore. _Why can't I move my lips? It's like they've got a mind of their own!_

Derek raised an eyebrow but agreed to tag along. "Where to?" he asked. She opened her mouth to speak once again, "2561 Maple Street", she gasped. _That wasn't the address she meant to tell him!_

He smiled and together they walked. She knew that address was that creepy old mansion but there was nothing she could do to stop Derek from coming with her, her legs even walked on their own. "This is it", she told him once they got there.

He looked up staring at the creepy house before him, "Woah, big place." She sighed, knowing she couldn't control her own body anymore, it made her feel helpless. "This way, I want you to meet them." Her feet then made her walk up to the front door, each step making the bubbling fear grow in her belly. Derek followed close behind her.

He stopped when she did. She felt a fresh breeze and then found that she could move again, her legs, mouth, everything. She was able to move her body on her own again!

_Thank God_

"Are you ok Amy?" Derek asked her, she spun around and turned red, how on earth was she suppose to explain herself? A creeking sound interrupted her, they both turned and saw the door had slowly opened an inch. She sighed, something told her _he_ wanted her to come in. she told Derek to wait outside before walking in. Her eyes moved around, trying to look for ghost she had saw before and soon a green figure materialized beside her. She almost had a heart attack but calmed herself to prevent it, immediately he held her in an embrace with the same smirk across his lips. "That was quick." She tugged at his arms for freedom but could not match his strength, groaning she decided to ignore it and speak.

"Ok I brought Derek but first I just want to know what you plan on doing with him in the first place." The ghost raised an eyebrow, "I told you, all I'm going to do is…borrow is body and I'll be able to leave this mansion." He finished with a smirk.

She felt he was lying and glared. "And why was I unable to control my own body like usual today? I couldn't even my own mouth back there!"

Looking into her green emeralds he spoke. "The promise you made. Once you promised to a ghost, such as yours truly, you have no choice but to do it, weather you want to or not." She felt her jaw tighten. _So that's what caused it all. I bet he planned to have me promise him, well i wont fall for it again!_

"And in borrowing his body, you won't actually be hurting him will you. I mean, its not like you'll be taking his soul away or anything am I right?" The ghost dropped his smirk, "of course not, what made you think that?"

She sighed in relief, as long as Derek was safe she was ok with it, it made her feel good to know she was only helping. "I don't know how I can thank you for this, just go home and rest now", he whispered, kissing her cheek and showing her to the door. She smiled, before leaving she turned around. She never even got his name "Oh by the way."

"Yes?"

"You never told me your name"

He chuckled, "Scourge."

She nodded, "Amy."

She walked out and told Derek it was ok to go inside and that she'd be right in. once he did the door slammed shut. She looked back one last time before going home. All she needed right now was a rest.

* * *

**Next chappy should be up in the near future!**

**Again I apologize for taking so long lol, forgive me?**

**yay! :D**


End file.
